


Their First Date

by aerosmiley219



Category: Mom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble describing what Marjorie and Victor's first date may have looked like.





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Eluny's birthday. Happy belated birthday, love!

Victor had never been taken with a woman like this in his whole life. Sure he’d seen stunning women before but they were all a dime a dozen. External beauty fades, they’ll see, he’d think to himself.

But when he first saw Marjorie, there was something else about her. Maybe it was something he saw in her eyes that he’d never seen in anyone else. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t take any crap from his former tenants and quickly put them in their place. Maybe it was a little of both. Or maybe there was something else entirely. All he knew was that he had to find out.

Their introduction had gone better than expected- Victor was only slightly tongue tied when he met her but he thought he did a decent enough job pretending it was due to a language barrier, more than anything else. All that mattered was that she’d said “yes” when he asked her to dinner. Well, actually, it was more of a “sure. Why not?” But he preferred to think of it as a definite yes.

Victor showed up to her house ten minutes early but waited in the car, rehearsing what he’d say when she finally opened the door. 

“Good to see you.” No, no, that isn’t right. “Hi.” Seriously? Is that the best you can come up with? He continued to berate himself for another minute before realizing it was time to bit the bullet. He sighed, okay. Wish me luck… who am I talking to?”

Victor took the flowers from his passenger’s seat then approached the door. Before knocking, he smoothed over where he used to have hair and sighed, here goes nothing.

~X~

They shared an antipasto salad before their main course at a quaint trattoria downtown. Both got iced tea, Victor following his date’s lead.

Conversation came easily, the two discussed food and books, politics and music. They talked about their past and how they came to be who they are today.

He spoke of growing up in a small town by a big lake, how much he admired his hard working father whom he hardly knew and how he always felt bad for his sisters who had to help raise him and his brothers, and how his parents barely escaped the Armenian Genocide. 

“We still don’t know what happened to two of my Mayrik’s brothers. I always chose to believe they were my guardian angels.”

She looked at him, puzzled. “Mayrik?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said with a bit of a blush as he looked down to his pasta. “I tend to lapse into my native tongue when talking about family. Mayrik is mama.”

Marjorie smiled at him and reached for his hand. “No problem.”

He looked up at her and saw her accepting face as he reached forward to meet her hand.

She took ahold of it and squeezed it. “Please continue.”

Marjorie smiled as she marveled at his history and listened intently as he talked about coming to America in the late 80s and seeming to fall into being a landlord and how it could be hard sometimes, not just because people would skip out in the middle of the night, but because there were usually kids involved. He’d always wanted kids but it never worked out.

“Enough about me,” he said, reaching for his glass of soda. “Tell me about you.”

She smiled again as she set down her glass of tea and told him of her hippie days at Haight-Ashbury and, although she doesn’t like to brag, she was there for the birth of the hippie movement, but then, subsequently, she didn’t remember a majority of her thirties but apparently she went on tour with some notable groups and got to see parts of the country. And how she spent some time with the Black Panthers. “A good group of guys, well, you know, to me,” she had called them.

He admired how open she was about her struggles with alcohol and drugs. “What am I going to get from hiding it?” She’d stated, plainly. “It’s a very important part of who I am and the friends I cherish.”

What a woman. He thought. She is both beautiful inside and out.

The rest of the evening progressed quickly and before they knew it, the busboys began to hover.

“Isn’t this like the movies?” Marjorie remarked. “We’ve talked so long the place closed down!”

Victor became aware of his surroundings and noticed most of the chairs had been put up and the sign on the window had changed from “Come in! We’re Open!” to “Sorry. We’re closed.”

“Wow. So, uh, would you care to go for a walk?” He tried not to blush, begging her with his eyes to say yes. 

“As much as I’d love to, I really should get home to my cats.” Marjorie wasn’t ready for this date to end, either, but decency told her it was time to part ways for the evening. 

He was disappointed but did his best to hide it. “Okay.”

“Call me tomorrow?”

Victor brightened. “Okay!”

They got into his car to drive back to her place. Victor decided to be bold once more and placed his hand over hers, encouraging her to hold his back.

His heart skipped a beat when she reciprocated and put it back on her knee. 

The ride was quiet but comfortable and ended all too soon.

Victor parked in her driveway and got out, quickly moving to the other side of the car to open the door for her.

They walked to her door and stopped, both looking to the ground, trying to decide what to say next.

He sighed and looked back up at her. “I had a good time.”

“Me too,” she replied, still studying her shoes.

Victor moved his hand and placed it under Marjorie’s chin moving it up to make eye contact with her.

She smiled slightly as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. It was sweet but lingered for several moments longer than a first kiss usually does.

Victor pulled back and smiled at her. Marjorie kept her eyes closed, hoping to savor this moment forever. Several seconds had passed before she realized she hadn’t started breathing again and gasped for air.

Her eyes flew open and she started laughing. He joined her.

Marjorie leaned in for a hug but instead, turned it into another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. She placed a hand on his chest in attempt to keep him, and herself, at bay.

She pulled back once more and smiled. “Good night.” Marjorie took out her keys and opened the door and quickly closed it behind her.

“Good night, my princess,” he said quietly to her door.


End file.
